In some applications, there is a need to accommodate relative motions between a first fluid conveying pipe and a second member that the pipe connects to, such as a platform supporting the pipe or another pipe. One example of such an application is in Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion (OTEC) where a large diameter pipe is supported from a floating platform. The large diameter pipe is used for conveying cold water to the platform to condense the working fluid (for example, ammonia) for the OTEC power cycle. Currently, a commercial OTEC plant requires pipe of approximately 10 m or greater diameter to prevent excessive friction losses.
The floating platform for the pipe will be subject to various motions due to waves and wind forces. The pipe itself is also acted upon by currents and wave action. These effects cause the pipe to bend and vibrate at its natural frequencies and the frequencies of the forces. The relative motions and large bending moments between the pipe and the platform, or between the pipe and another pipe on the platform, need to be accommodated while containing the internal pressure and/or containing external water pressure across the joint.